1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of ornaments both hanging and those placed on a pedestal.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A variety of ornaments have been designed wherein a fabric design is mounted within a single hoop. Typically, the fabric design will show a variety of cluster or star patterns with the tips of the star being attached at different locations around the circumference of the hoop. As such, it is possible to literally provide thousands of different patterns mounted within a single hoop so that no two ornaments are alike. Further, ornaments are available which incorporate multiple rings or hoops; however, when such multiple hoops are employed, it is not known how to attach fabric designs within the hoops. Disclosed herein is a fabric design construction mounted within a plurality of hoops providing a unique and different ornament.
A number of United States Patents have been granted on various ornaments some of which include a hoop having a design mounted therein such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 424,916 issued to Wilmsen. A number of patterns have also been designed to provide different ornaments typically utilized with Christmas trees such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,329,615 issued to Langfelder U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,527 issued to Greene and U.S. Pat. No. 1,695,307 issued to Wilson. Despite the many ornaments known and utilized, there is still need for further ornaments which are pleasing to the eye and which may be economically manufactured. Disclosed herein is such an ornament.
Many of the prior ornaments are particularly fragile and thus are difficult to store. Further, many ornaments will not collapse and require inordinate storage space due to the many arms or projections built into the ornament. Thus, multiple hoop ornaments having fabric designs mounted therein have not previously been utilized particularly in view of the storage requirements required for such an ornament. Disclosed herein is a multiple hoop ornament which will collapse in a relatively flat condition for storage purposes.